Number Four
by MangaFreak15
Summary: There was a fourth member involved in the Reikai robbery that Kurama and Goki hadn't known about. The mysterious Shikon Miko, who's after Yusuke's head! Just who she turns out to be, Hiei's mate in this case, gives everyone the shock of their lives. IY/YY


_**Number Four**_

**Hiei x Kagome**

**One-Shot**

* * *

A shadowed figure stood in the darkness of the empty warehouse. Glowing ice-blue eyes peered into the warehouse, analyzing the situation and what occurred. "A battle," she spoke, stepping inside and looking at the broken crate, whose man-shaped hole indicated that someone had been smashed through the hard wood. She ran a hand over the surface and turned to glance around.

Some shattered glass on the floor caught her eye. She bent down and touched the fragments gently. "Impressive. He can use the Spirit Gun," she said. She picked up one of the fragile shards and examined it closely. "This belongs to the Mirror of Darkness. Koenma's new detective is clever indeed."

Standing up, she dropped the fragment to the cold stone floor. There were small burn markings on the floor several yards away. The scent of two humans, a kitsune avatar, blood, a deity of death and a fire apparition lingered faintly, their unique smells clinging to the objects scattered around the abandoned warehouse.

Her eyes glittered dangerously as her cloaked form melted into the surrounding shadows.

"Koenma. I will make you pay for enslaving and hurting my mate . . ."

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Yusuke grinned and took out the communicator while they were walking through the hallways of Maze Castle. "Yo, Botan, what's – huh, toddler?"

"Yusuke, we've got a problem!" the miniature ruler moaned in terrified voice.

"Why? Did you find some information on our opponents?" asked the Sarayashiki punk curiously.

"No. It's worse than that," the baby sobbed. "Be careful, Yusuke. The _Shikon Miko_ is after your head."

With a click, Koenma closed the connection. Yusuke blinked once, before closing the communicator and shoving it into his pocket. "Hey, Kurama, do you know what he meant?" he addressed the red head.

Kurama opened his mouth to answer his ally's question, but a low chuckle resonating from Hiei caught their attention. His crimson-red eyes gleamed at them, and the corners of his lips twitched upwards. "I pity you, Detective. Becoming the target of one of the most lethal assassins in Makai," Hiei said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Shorty?" Kuwabara growled at the youkai.

"What do you think, you fool?" Hiei said. "No one has ever escaped the wrath of the Shikon Miko. And now, it's your turn, Detective."

Kuwabara was about to berate him again when he froze in terror. A pure, yet sinister energy was in the area. He felt something heading towards them at an incredible speed, and whatever it was, it was dangerous enough to kill them.

"Duck!" he shouted, dropping to the floor.

Kurama and Yusuke squatted to the floor immediately, but Hiei stood still, smiling eerily as the energy came closer . . . and closer . . .

"What're you doing, Shorty, that energy could kill you!" Kuwabara yelled, ready to stand up and tackle the fire apparition to the ground if need be.

Hiei chuckled again. "This particular energy won't harm me," he said. "I'm very familiar with it."

Right on cue, something blazing in blue light shot in through the open window and embedded itself into the wall mere inches from Hiei's face. He calmly turned to the object after the blue light dissipated and grasped it with one hand.

Kurama and Yusuke gave him curious looks as he pulled out an arrow from the stone wall. Kuwabara shivered at the eerie feeling the arrow emitted. It was made of dark wood, with a sharp metal tip attached at the head and dark red feathers at its tail, looking like they had been dipped in blood.

The three watched as Hiei snapped the metal tip off gently and pulled out a small, rolled-up scroll from inside the arrowhead. He re-attached the tip and tossed the scroll to Yusuke, which enlarged as it flew through the air. Yusuke was so surprised that he failed to see the object coming, whereupon it smacked him in the forehead.

Kuwabara started to laugh idiotically at the stunned expression on his rival's face. Kurama hid his chuckles behind his hand, turning away so Yusuke wouldn't see the amusement shining in his emerald-green eyes. Hiei smirked at the detective.

Yusuke's face turned red in embarrassment and he snatched up the scroll, unrolling it to find out who would write a letter to them and shoot it out them attached to an arrow.

_Dear Reikai Tantei,_

_Yusuke Urameshi. Classic punk, aren't you? Well, I am now your worst nightmare._

_Your boss, Koenma, has informed me of all I need to know. You are the one who_

_has hurt and defeated my mate. I will give you a warning this time. Tell Koenma_

_to release him from the Reikai Tantei group and I will spare your life. If not, it's_

_his loss. In case you defy my orders, I will be holding your precious girlfriend as a_

_hostage until my mate has been released. Oh, and so you can get your newest_

_mission over with quickly and I can get my mate back sooner, I'll give you some_

_tips on the Four Beasts. Genbu has the ability to move through rock and he can_

_launch his body parts. I would suggest that Kurama fight this one, because when_

_Genbu launches his body parts, he will also fire a red stone that emits energy_

_when separated from his body. Kurama can steal that quickly and destroy Genbu._

_Byakko is a baby tiger if you know his weaknesses, but he can resist spirit_

_energy because he can eat it. Your friend Kuwabara has a very high amount of_

_energy, so he can take him. Seiryu is a user of ice and can pull very fast punches,_

_but Hiei's speed will render that useless. Suzaku is very difficult to defeat_

_because he has the ability to catch lightning and make doppelgangers of_

_himself, plus he will be able to knock off your Spirit Gun and defend himself_

_with one hand, but as soon as you finish this letter, it will turn into special_

_battle-armor, made of demon bone, that will resist Suzaku's attacks. It will _

_also boost your accuracy and Spirit Energy long enough for you to defeat_

_Suzaku. Good luck with your mission, because if you fail and my mate_

_isn't back to me by nightfall, your girlfriend's life is forfeit. Goodbye._

_TSM_

_The Shikon Miko_

Next to the strange signature was an even stranger insignia: a pink circle with an arrow through it and a sword going across the arrow.

When Yusuke's eyes left the page it flew from his hands and began to grow, enveloped by pale yellow light. When the light died, the mysterious new object flew to Yusuke and attached to him.

He was surprised to find black armor covering his body. Spiked shoulder and chest guards, a helmet with a shaded visor, a stomach plate with strapped black knee guards, complete with comfortable black boots. Even though the armor was made of demon bone, it felt incredibly light.

"What's up with the new wardrobe, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked quizzically.

"I dunno. The letter said something about transforming into armor made for battling Suzaku, the leader of the Four Beasts," Yusuke said, shrugging. Just then he remembered the threat in the paper and his eyes widened. "Fuck! Come on, we have to hurry!"

Kurama and Kuwabara exchanged glances of confusion before running after him, Kuwabara yelling, "Wait up, Urameshi! What's the hurry?"

Hiei began to chuckle. He faced the window and said quietly, "Rest assured I will be back to you soon . . . Kagome."

Briefly he felt the sensation of someone's warm arms embracing him, before the gentle feeling left and he stood facing the window. He sped down the hallway to catch up to the others, feeling better than he had been in months.

* * *

After Genbu had been turned to dust by Kurama, Byakko had been killed by Seiryu, Seiryu had been sliced to pieces by Hiei and Suzaku had been punched down to Earth by Yusuke, they returned to Koenma's office for an explanation.

When they entered, they saw Koenma and Botan chained to the wall by energy manacles, and Keiko held at bay with a sword at her throat. "Y-Yusuke," the girl choked fearfully, seeing her friend enter with wide eyes.

"Keiko!" Yusuke shouted. He growled at the mysterious cloaked figure that held the sword. "Let her go, you bastard! We defeated the Four Beasts and it's not even nightfall yet!"

"True, but Koenma has not yet relinquished his hold upon my mate yet," the person said.

"What's a mate anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"In human terms, I believe a mate is equivalent to a spouse. Meaning husband or wife," the person answered. "Now, Koenma, say the words I want to hear."

Yusuke didn't want his boss to submit, so he charged at the person. "Let go of Keiko, you bastard!" he yelled, trying to tackle the cloaked figure to the floor.

Of course he was surprised when Hiei materialized in front of the person and whacked him with a solid right cross. Yusuke flew backwards and crashed into the opposite wall.

Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Whoa, Shorty just defended that guy! Who is he?" he asked.

The person sighed. "Why does everyone assume that I'm a guy?" the person grumbled.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan all gaped at the person in shock. "Y-you're a GIRL?" Kuwabara stammered. He turned to Yusuke and said, "Urameshi! How dare you attack a girl! It's against the honor code!"

"Shut up, Kuwabara, you didn't know she was a girl either," Yusuke said, rubbing his head.

The cloaked person moved forward and wrapped black-clad arms around the fire apparition. Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes bugged out at the intimate gesture and Kurama looked surprised. "W-w-wait," Kuwabara said. "Shorty's actually _married?!"_

"Mated is the better term," Hiei said, leaning into the person's touch.

Koenma sighed from his position on the wall. "Fine," he grumbled. "Shikon Miko, I hereby discharge Hiei from probation and relinquish him back to your care."

"Finally." The energy handcuffs disappeared and Keiko was free to leave. Hiei and the mysterious woman, whose identity they didn't know, turned to leave. Everyone caught the faintest conversation between the two as they walked away:

"You shouldn't have come so far in your condition."

"I couldn't help it. You never returned to me after the robbery."

"You could have injured the baby."

"But I didn't, did I?"

"Always finding ways to prove me wrong, Kagome."

"It's my job."

"Makes me wonder why I love you."

"Hey, I saved your sorry butt, you should feel grateful."

"Grateful that I mated you?"

"Grateful that I love you too much to hurt you."

"That's a good thing. I don't want another woman in my life."

"Silly, that's why I'm here."

"When we return to the den, I'm going to fuck you until you can't move."

"I know. Just don't hurt the baby."

The doors closed behind them, leaving six extremely shocked occupants in the room. Kuwabara finally spoke up in a voice that clearly showed his disbelief, "You mean . . . Shorty got a woman pregnant?!"

"Apparently," Kurama said.

"I'm going to dread seeing the offspring of those two running around in Makai," Koenma moaned, burying his face in his chubby hands.

Yusuke laughed nervously. "Right," he said. Then he remembered. "Hey, we didn't even get to see what she looked like!"

Koenma conjured a few images up on his large screen. It showed a beautiful, but petite youkai woman with silky dark-blue hair and ice-blue eyes. She had twin purple markings to the sides of her eyes (like Marik from Yu-Gi-Oh). She wore a white kimono decorated in sakura blossoms, with a black obi tied around her waist. She was smiling in the picture.

"Holy cheese . . ." Yusuke said, rendered speechless at her beauty.

"How'd Shorty pick up such a pretty woman? How the hell could she even _like_ the guy?" Kuwabara asked. "A beautiful lady like her should go out with a real man, like me!" He flexed his muscles.

_Bock!_

Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the head.

* * *

In the darkness of the room, two figures were seen entwined together on the bed. "Hiei . . ." the female moaned, her fingers grasping on to his shoulders as he devoured the juices leaking from her soft folds.

"You like that, don't you?" the fire apparition murmured, crawling up her body to nip gently at the skin of her throat. "Tell me, Kagome."

"Yes," Kagome said, her voice coming out in a breathless tone. "Give me more."

Hiei chuckled. "As you wish," he said, positioning his throbbing cock at her entrance and pushing into her moist warmth.

Kagome flinched slightly, but relaxed her muscles. "Hiei, I . . . oh!" she gasped as her mate began to move.

Hiei loved the way her hot, tight sheath swallowed up his engorged length. "More! Ah!" his female begged. "It feels so good . . ."

Hiei crashed his lips upon hers, muffling her next cry of "faster!" as he plundered her mouth. His speed increased and he began driving into her body harder and deeper than before.

"More! Harder! Yes!" Kagome screamed once their lips parted.

Hiei smirked and complied with her demands. The coil of heat within his abdomen was getting ready to explode. He began to move roughly, his thrusts hitting home as his cock stabbed ruthlessly at her insides.

"HIEI!" Kagome cried out his name in ecstasy as she was pushed over the edge and into oblivion.

He bit into the mark on her neck as he came, releasing his seed into her womb. Hiei then collapsed on the body of his mate, who snuggled into his warmth.

They both drifted off into a warm and content sleep, wrapped up in each other's embrace. Before he slipped into the welcoming darkness he kissed Kagome on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, koibito."

"Goodnight, koishii."

* * *

**Nice, fluffy one-shot filled with threats. Review.**

**MangaFreak15**


End file.
